


A Week with Auntie Aversa and Auntie Grima

by Invisible_Prince



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Breaking into people's homes casually, Cuddling, F/M, Fluff, Horrible summary is horrible, Robin hates Cordelia because Chrom, Slight amounts of kidnapping, cute stuff, modern day AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 05:02:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11284236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Invisible_Prince/pseuds/Invisible_Prince
Summary: When Lucina wins a free trip to Hollywood but her little brother is unable to go (against Lucina's wishes) he ends up spending the week with his maternal aunts; Aversa and Grima.





	1. Day One: Settling in

Robin was helping her five year old son Morgan pack his things when her oldest child Lucina walked in the room. "I know, you can just shove Morgan under your shirt and pretend to be pregnant" Lucina suggested holding her bag. Robin sighed "The problems with that Lucina are multi-fold." Robin continued helping Morgan pack, only a couple of days ago Lucina entered a raffle and ended up winning a free trip and tour of Hollywood that but unfortunately it only allowed Lucina to take two people with her and Robin had said she didn't want anything bad to happen to Morgan so Lucina couldn't leave one of her parents at home. "Well than where is Morgan going to stay while we are in Hollywood?" Lucina asked hands on her hips, Morgan walking up to his sister and hugging her leg before going back to packing. "Morgan is going to be staying with my sisters Lucina." Lucina's jaw dropped "Aunt Grima and Aversa? Why can't Morgan stay Aunt Lissa or Aunt Emmeryn?" Lucina asked Robin sighing again before giving her answer. "Owain is running a fever so I don't want Morgan to get sick and Emmeryn is going through tough times these days it would be cruel to drop him off at her house even though he is a little angel.”Why not Cordelia, Sully or heck even Tharja?" "I hate Cordelia with every fiber in my body, Sully would make Morgan do intense workouts and while Tharja is my best friend she's currently taking college classes so she already is busy enough. Why are you so against having Morgan staying with my sisters I thought you liked them?" Robin asked getting up, "Yes I do love my aunts its just that Grima is worshiped in a cult and Aversa has been arrested." Lucina simply stated causing Robin to put her hand to her face and sigh again. "Okay I need to remind that the Grimleal originally started as charity and even Grima doesn't know how it ended up being cult that worshiped her and it still is mainly a charity. As for Aversa while yes she was arrested the court found her not guilty." Robin explained to her daughter kissing her forehead. "Besides Morgan has spent the night at their house before so why do you have a problem with it.”Well whenever Morgan has spent the night over I have always been there." Lucina said, Morgan walking over holding his bag to show he finished packing. "So you think the only reason why Morgan is safe whenever he goes to my sisters' house is because your there?" Lucina nodded, "Unbelievable, when we get back from the trip you’re going to owe your aunts an apology, come along Morgan." Robin waved her hand, the young boy following.

Robin saw her husband as she was about to go to her car with Morgan. "I just need to drop off Morgan at my sisters' place and I'll meet you at the airport." Robin said giving her husband a quick peck on the lips.

Robin had arrived at Grima and Aversa's house, well it was technically the family mansion that Aversa had gotten after their father's death, and already saw Grima her twin sister who had looked exactly like her but had red eyes instead, and Aversa her older sister who unlike Robin and Grima had rather dark skin. Morgan took hold of his mother's hand as the two walked up to the porch. "Hey there munchkin you ready to have an awesome week with me and Aversa?" Grima asked with a wide grin "The correct way to say it sister is 'Aversa and I' not 'me and Aversa'." Aversa chided getting a reaction from her younger sister. "Hey I'm not in school anymore and you’re not an English teacher." Grima complained getting a snicker from Robin. "Just to remind you two please don't invite any of your weird friends over, I'm talking to you Grima." "Fine, fine but if they come over without telling me first it’s not my fault okay, just so you know I already have someone to run the charity for the week so I will have extra time to play with cute nephew." Grima explained

_One week earlier_

_"So why did you choose me of all people to run your charity while your terrorizing children." Bendy asked in the hallways of the Grimleal building. "Sans is too lazy, Bill is too crazy and something tells that if I get James to take care of it for me that when I get back there will be some dead bodies, besides you run an animation studio so you know how to be in charge." Grima said patting him on the back. "Also my charity acts a bit like a cult and worships me, I don't necessarily know why but you should be fine. "Hey as long as it doesn't turn into a repeat of the Sammy Lawrence incident I'll be fine big G, go have fun terrorizing children." "I'm not terrorizing children I'm looking after my nephew, do whatever you want as long as its not illegal or stupid, call me if there are any problems okay." Grima said as she walked away leaving Bendy alone. "I wonder who would want to worship her I mean she is pretty hot but not worship material."_

_Back to now_

"Okay baby you be a good boy for aunts, okay?" Robin asked holding Morgan in arms who nodded. "Now give mommy a kiss." Morgan kissed her cheek before Robin put her son down. "And you two be good aunts for my boy" Robin told her sisters giving them a hug. "We'll see you in a week sister dearest" Aversa said before they ended the hug. "Bye mommy I'll miss you." Morgan said trying to wrap his arms around his mother. "I'll miss you too baby but it’s just going to be one week you will have lots of fun with your aunts." Robin comforted her son as she knew this was going to the longest he was going to be away from her.

After Robin left, the three had went into the mansion. "Now while I go get dinner ready Grima can help set up where you will sleep." Aversa explained as she was walking towards the kitchen. Grima turned to her small nephew "So little guy where do you want to sleep?" Morgan thought for a moment before his little eyes shined. "In a pillow fort!" Grima chuckled at Morgan's cheer. "Sure thing thankfully we have loads of spare pillows and blankets in the mansion.

"Alright dinner is re-" Aversa stopped seeing a rather large pillow fort in the middle of the room. "Hi Auntie Versa" Morgan said his head popping out of the entrance to the fort and Grima's head soon popping out as well above Morgan's head. "Hey sis, the food smells great" "Grima why is there a pillow fort in our living room?" Aversa asked both amused and slightly annoyed as Grima was somewhat lazy, very rarely putting things away without being told. "Well you see our adorable nephew here wanted to sleep in a pillow fort so we built one, don't worry I promise that I will clean it up when Robin comes to pick up the kid.”Grima explained as she went out of the pillow fort picking up Morgan.

After dinner the two sisters continued to dote on their nephew and eventually Robin called to check on her son, relieved to know he was safe. Robin, Chrom and Lucina were also having a good time with Lucina managing to not constantly worry about Morgan.

Later when it was time to go to bed Morgan had wrapped him up in a bunch of blankets and was squished between his two aunts. "Good night Auntie Grima, good night Auntie Versa." Morgan said to his aunts "Good night little bud" "Night Morgan" The family soon fell asleep, Morgan before succumbing to sleep thought this was week was going to be very memorable.


	2. Day Two: Uninvited Guests

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grima's Friend James decides to pay a little visit

I do not own any characters that appear in this story  
________________________________________  
"Good morning sexy" Grima heard opening her eyes to see James with a cat eating crap grin his face and mischievous glint in his red eyes. "James, tell me why the cuss are you in my house before I call the police." Grima growled James's grin not leaving his face. "Well I heard through the grapevine, and by that I mean Tali, that Morgan was going to spend the weekend with you. So Sans, Bill Bendy, Zero and I decided to break into your house, originally I was going to bring Tali along but she has to babysit. "Wait a minute breaking into people's homes doesn't sound like Sans or Bendy. Also what time is it?" Grima questioned still unable to get up. "Eleven A.M, Bendy is tied up in one of the closest as and Sans was sleeping like a rock and he's tucked under one of the beds." James explained getting up, he was tall with purple hair and was wearing all black. "Aversa is at the store because I used up all the milk when I made French toast." James said helping up Grima (it was a very large pillow fort)  
"Where is my nephew?" Grima growled at the red eyed man, before she noticed a note where Morgan slept. Grima picked it up and read the note  
Morgan is mine now hahahaha: D Zero  
Grima growled and tore the note in half staring at James who shrugged. "Heck should I know I'm going to go grab Bendy from the closet." He said leaving the room.

Grima ran throughout the house trying to find Morgan mentally cursing her father for having lots of unnecessary extra rooms. Zero like Aversa was arrested but unlike Aversa, she was actually found guilty for kidnapping a fourth grader art prodigy and forcing him to paint her and what added insult to injury was that it was the kid Tali babysat. Zero now having a restraining order on her having to stay at least five hundred feet away from him (Grima also had to pay bail which was not very fun).  
"Please stop, stop!" Grima heard Morgan scream and Grima sprinted to the room she was hearing his voice from. "Don't worry little guy Aunt Grima is-" Grima opened the door to see Zero fake biting (as in it looked she was biting him but her teeth barely connected with his skin) Morgan who was giggling up a storm. "Stop, stop it tickles ahaha!" Zero, how had brown hair, white eyes and a scar on her chin, then started blowing raspberries on the small boy's stomach who kept giggling. "Oh hey Grima I guess you found my note." Zero said stopping positioning Morgan into her lap who was slowing down his breathing. "Oh thank goodness" Grima sighed in relief wiping her brow. "What do you mean by thank goodness? Did you think I was going to do something bad to Morgan?" Zero asked looking offended. "You did kidnap a fourth grader and made him paint a picture of you." Grima reasoned taking her nephew from Zero. "Oh come on I didn't even hurt him." "You made him cry and now he has to see a psychologist." Grima reasoned causing Zero to bite her lip.

In the kitchen, Grima, James (who got a black eye after Bendy punched him), Zero, Bill, Morgan and a half asleep Sans were eating the French toast James made. Morgan was nibbling on a slice looked to James "This is really good thank you" Morgan complimented, Grima looked to James as well, "Yeah this is pretty good but I think you could make it better." "How so" "By not breaking into my house! Seriously what is wrong with you, I don't know what's going on in that weird little head of yours but breaking into my house is illegal or breaking into anyone's house is bad. Zero not surprised you went along with this, but Bill come on man you know better than this. Also you kidnapped Bendy and Sans which is also illegal. “Are you going to call the police?" Zero asked timidly which was very rare for her. Grima sighed before answering "No but if any of you decide to break into my house again I will." "Technically we didn't break anything" James reasoned Grima growling in response. "Not in the mood James,I'm going to upgrade security thanks to you. Bendy, Sans I'm going to take you home sorry about this." At that moment Aversa walked in with bags filled with jugs of milk. "Aversa why didn't you tell them to leave, remember Robin said we can't have guests." Grima asked in an irritated tone as her sister puts the milk in the fridge and Morgan goes over to hug her leg. "Because we both know how grumpy you get when you don't drink milk in the morning, if it makes you feel better I did buy extra chocolate milk." Aversa answers kissing her sister's forehead. "Can I have the car keys I have to take Bendy and Sans home." Grima asked to her older sister. "Sure but you do know that they live on opposite sides of town, right?" Aversa asked, Grima face palming an sighing taking the car keys from her. "Anyone who does not live here leave!" Grima growled

After everyone left, not including Aversa and Morgan who were cuddling on the couch watching Tv. "Aunt Versa why is Aunt Grima mad?" Morgan asked burying himself into his aunt's larger body. "Well she's just stressed, she wants to do a good job at making sure your safe and James breaking into the house takes away her sense of security." Aversa answered knowing Morgan wouldn't really understand what she was saying. "Is there anything we can do to make her feel better?" Morgan asked with a sad look in his eyes. "That is very sweet of you, huh sweet, Morgan I think I may have an idea."

Grima walked in the front door exhausted, as it took a long time and there was lots of traffic, not bothering to announce her arrival believing her family to be asleep. "Aunt Grima your back come with me!" Morgan said running to her giving his aunt a big hug (well for him at least Morgan was small little guy) and pulled on her arm trying to bring her to the kitchen. "Hey kiddo, guess you want me to go to the kitchen?" Grima chuckled as she went to the kitchen and her jaw dropped, there was a very large assortment of cookies and cupcakes as well as one very large cake with the words "we love you" in icing on it. "We knew you were having a rough day so Morgan and I made you a bunch of sweets for you." Aversa explained walking over to give her younger sister a hug. "Thank you guys so much, man I'm going to get fat from this, guess I'll have to share all of his." Grima said with small tears of joy streaming down her face as her family embraced her in a hug once more.


End file.
